


Life Lived as a John Hughes Movie

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Licking his lips, Rodney slid one hand slowly down his stomach, pretending that he really wasn't planning to jerk off to thoughts of John.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lived as a John Hughes Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Things in Life Are Free](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1477) by Smitty. 



> Just a brief porny vignette for Smitty's John/Rodney version of the 1980s film _Can't Buy Me Love_. Many, many thanks to her for letting me play in her sandbox.
> 
> Many thanks to Casspeach for doing beta duty. All astronomical data shamelessly stolen from http://www.dibonsmith.com/constel.htm. Written while listening to iTunes streaming radio: "Best of the '80s on Sky.fm" because I was feeling nostalgic. (And yes, I know _Can't Buy Me Love_ isn't a John Hughes movie. *g*)

Rodney stripped for bed, tossing his chinos and tee-shirt into the hamper on auto-pilot and pulling on the worn and faded Spider Man undershirt with the same lack of awareness. He couldn't stop thinking about John Sheppard lying on the roof and staring up at the sky, at the stars.

Sliding between the crisp cotton sheets of his twin bed, Rodney closed his eyes and imagined he was lying next to John. He could almost feel the grit of the shingles underneath him, could almost see the stars overhead. Licking his lips, Rodney slid one hand slowly down his stomach, pretending that he really wasn't planning to jerk off to thoughts of John.

Then his fingertips pushed under the elastic of his briefs, and he gave up any pretense at all, shivering as his fingers teased down and then back up the length of his dick.

If he really were out on the roof with John, he'd start by leaning in close, head propped up on one hand and the other indicating the eastern sky.

_"See, that's Orion over there," Rodney says. "You probably recognize it, right?" John nods, following the line of Rodney's pointing finger. "You see that bright star, up in the northeast corner? That's Betelgeuse."_

_Rodney studies John's profile for a second before leaning in slowly. John's gaze shifts from the constellation to Rodney, but he doesn't look shocked or freaked out. Instead, the hint of a smile turns up the corners of his mouth and his eyes close just as Rodney's lips touch his. The kiss is sweet and chaste, and that's almost a surprise._

_When Rodney pulls back, John smiles a real smile. "Tell me more."_

_And Rodney can't help but smile back as he shifts closer, curving his body along John's side. "Betelgeuse is about the size of 250 of our suns," he says softly, resting his right hand on John's chest, measuring the slow rise and fall as John breathes. "And diagonal to it, that really bright star?" He slides his hand down to the waistband of John's jeans, thumbing the buttons free one by one. "That's Rigel."_

_John's eyes flutter closed as Rodney's fingers wrap around his dick, and his hips twitch, pushing him more firmly into Rodney's palm. For a second, Rodney almost considers letting him get away with it._

_Instead, he says with mock severity, "Hey, I'm trying to give an astronomy lecture, here. Pay attention."_

_John huffs out a laugh, but he obeys, looking up at Rodney with wide, dark eyes, and Rodney's breath catches._

_He clears his throat. "Rigel," he says, nodding toward Orion, and John finally looks away, back up into the sky. No longer pinned by John's gaze, Rodney takes a deep breath and continues, "It's the seventh brightest star in the sky, brighter than Betelgeuse, even though Betelgeuse is significantly larger."_

_"You'd think bigger would be brighter," John says quietly, as the loose circle of Rodney's fingers skims the length of his dick._

_Shaking his head, Rodney says, "Size doesn't matter."_

_John arches against Rodney's hand. "That's a myth," he says, his gaze darting to Rodney's face for an instant and then back to the sky._

_Rodney doesn't argue. He measures the length of John's dick with slow, easy strokes, feels the weight and heft of it against his palm, and he's got no complaints. He watches the flutter of John's lashes as John tries to keep his eyes open, tries to stay focused on Orion._

_Pointing almost directly above them, Rodney says, "See that one right there? The square, with legs?" When John nods, a quick jerk of his head accompanied by a low moan, Rodney continues, "That's Pegasus." He's going to go on, going to explain about the three binaries and about M15, which is an amazing globular cluster, but then John makes another noise low in his throat and Rodney's mouth is suddenly dry._

_John's hips are moving now, short thrusts in time with Rodney's hand, and John's lost the battle to keep his eyes open, but Rodney doesn't care anymore. All he wants is to keep feeling the warmth radiating from John's body, to watch as John's fingers clench on his own thigh and his breathing turns ragged, sprinkled with quiet sounds of need and pleasure._

_And then John licks his lips and opens his eyes, pinning Rodney with a look that tells Rodney everything he needs to know._

The heat that had been pooling in the pit of Rodney's stomach became not enough and too much and then it was overflowing, spilling hot and wet onto his hand and his stomach, leaving him feeling empty, the give of his mattress under his back and the vision of hazel eyes haunting him.

Grabbing a tissue from the box on his nightstand, he used it to mop up with worst of the mess. He knew it had been a stupid move, to give in to the fantasy, but he was so tired of things never going the way he wanted them to. Of course, this just meant that tomorrow—the first day of his new "friendship" with John—was going to be that much more awkward.

As he rolled over and tugged the covers up, a little part of him couldn't help but think it had been worth it.


End file.
